Fluffy
by FeliciaPenn
Summary: Please do not question the Title. This fiction is kinda random, but it has Canada in it so you should read it. (give me feedback plz)


Alfred- Hey dudes, has anyone seen Ivan lately?

Arthur- How should i know where that son of a bitch is?

Francis- aucun, i haven't. I haven't seen Matthew either. I hopxcept Japan, but he refrained from saying anything. All the countries knew is that the two left the last meeting e he's okay.

Nobody had seen Ivan or Matthew since last world meeting, etogether, Ivan trying to cheer Matthew up.

Flashback

(to last world meeting)

Al- Dudes, this is serious! we've got to stop my debt from going up!

China- It's your fault, dumbass! if you knew how to spend...aru

Al- SHUT YOUR ASS, CHINA!

Ar- Can we get who called this meeting to stand up and tell me why they're wasting my time?

Al- I did! about my debt!

Ar- thats not our problem!

This pointless argument went on for far too long than it should have. Ludwig ended up shutting everybody up...as usual. Ivan and Matthew didnt say anything, they just held their foreheads because they both had migraines. Ivan noticed that Matthew was suffering from this meeting as well. As badass as Ivan was, he hated to see people he cared about suffer.

Ivan-You have headache, da?

Matthew- What? you noticed me?

I- da, i am russian, I see all people, even the devil...it is shame these idiots can't see you,too

M- Thanks, Ivan, ummm...that is you name, right?

I- da, lets get out of here.

Ivan and Matthew left the meeting without telling anyone. No one saw them leave, except for japan, but he didnt tell anybody because he frankly didnt care. Once they left, Ivan took matthew to his house and offered him hospitality for a few days because there was a blizzard outside. Matthew appreciated the offer, but respectfully rejected it. Two days later, Matthew went missing in the blizzard. Ivan took the blame on himself.

I- Shit, I never should have let him go out in the storm

Kumajirou- Who are you?

I- I am Russia. Who are you?

*the conversation never got this far with Matthew, so Kumajirou didnt say anything*

Once Ivan noticed that Matthew left his bear at his house, he decided that he would take care of Kumajirou until Matthew came back. Ivan renamed him 'Fluffy'

Present

(to next world meeting)

Alfred- Dudes, we seriously need to find Ivan, he's like the only powerful country. except for me, 'cause i'm the hero

Arthur- Why, he's crazy

Francis- Who cares about Ivan, What about Matthew?

Arthur- Who's Matthew?

Later, Ivan came into the headquarters with Fluffy on an industrial chain in one hand and his metal pipe in the other. He was very pleased with how he raised fluffy over the last few months. Fluffy had grown triple his size and was more muscular than even Ludwig. Once Ivan came in the headquarters with Fluffy, everybody got out of their seats and moved to the back of the room, except Ludwig and Alfred, who claimed he was the hero.

Arthur- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT IVAN!? I told you guys he's crazy

Francis-I dont give a fuck what it is, just keep it away from my beautiful face.*hiding behind arthur

Alfred- LOL! you guys are wimps! That's obviously Matthew's bear, we're bros

Francis-How the Fuck did you get Matthew's Bear? What did you to Matthew?

Ivan- Calm you tits, everybody...Matthew got caught in storm, da? I take care of his pet.

Arthur- More like put on Steroids

Fluffy got agitated and ran towards the countries, but Ivan held him back with the chain. After fighting the bear for a couple minutes, Ivan accidentally let go of the chain, Fluffy went flying forward. The countries huddled together in fear, except for Ludwig and Alfred, which were acting as guardian to the other nations. Alfred jumped in front of Fluffy to try to stop him, but Fluffy just tackled Alfred to the ground and growled as he looked at his dinner in its eyes. As Fluffy was about to devour Alfred, Ludwig tackled the beast off alfred and got himself in alfred's same situation. Fluffy looked up and noticed that there was easier prey: Francis and Arthur, who were just standing there shitting themselves. Fluffy slashed Ludwig across the chest so he couldn't get up and interfere with the bears dinner (Of course Feliciano ran over to care for his Doitsu). Fluffy dashed towards Francis and Arthur, Arthur moved out of the way, but Francis was too scared to move. Soon Francis and Fluffy were face-to-face with Francis's back against the wall. Ludwig was bleeding out from his wound, alfred was pretty much nailed to the floor, and Ivan couldn't hold Fluffy back, so Francis was doomed. Everybody just watched in suspense and fear. Suddenly, a hockey stick came from the door and hit Fluffy in the back of the head. Fluffy looked back at the door, Matthew was standing there, exhausted. Matthew had blood on his face and jacket and snow built up on his shoulders. For the first time, all the countries had noticed Matthew.

Matthew- Come on, you sorry excuse for a pet, attack me. ATTACK ME, MOTHER FUCKER!

Fluffy got down off of Francis, scratching his arm as he did, and ran towards Matthew. Fluffy lunged towards Matthew, tackling him to the floor as he did.

M- Throw me the hockey stick!

L- Here!

Ludwig threw the hockey stick towards Matthew. Matthew caught it and lodged in between Fluffy's jaw, preventing it from biting Matthew's face off. Then,Matthew rolled the monster over and got on top of it and pushed the hockey stick further into it's jaw, tiring Fluffy out. Eventually, Fluffy passed out due to exhaustion. matthew got up slowly off of the bear and looked at the other countries. They were staring at him in amazement, gratitude, and shock. Matthew smiled and walked over to Francis.

M- Are you alright?

F- I'm fine, it's just a scratch. *shows him arm*

Matthew took out a roll of gauze out of his bag and wrapped it around Francis's wound to stop the bleeding. He took out another roll of gauze and signaled Ludwig

M- Hey Ludwig, catch. *throws gauze*

L- *catches* Danke, Matthew, for everything

Everyone was silent, they were just calming down from all that fear and suspense. Matthew was the only one smiling, helping people with their wounds, and frankly, moving. He walked over to Alfred to help him up.

M- Are you okay, bro? *offers help*

Al- *takes arm* Yeah, bro, I'm fine, Thanks.

**~ Feleasha Penn**


End file.
